Mary Lou Maloney
'''Mary Lou Maloney is a villainess in the Prom Night series, and the main antagonist of the second film, Hello Mary Lou, and the third film, Last Kiss. She is the ghost of a vindictive girl who was killed in a freak accident on her prom night.''' Character history Backstory Mary Lou was a popular girl in her school and is activly defying athourity and sleeping with boys and using them to her own devices. She thinks only for herself and her dream of being prom queen. On Prom Night at Hamilton High, 1957, Mary attends with a rich boy, Billy Nordham, who gives her a ring with her initials on it. When he goes to get punch, she catches her making out with another boy, Buddy Cooper. Mardy admits to using him and he storms off, before deciding to get payback by dropping a stink bomb, he aquired from the bathroom on her. When Mary is elected prom queen, she walks onto the stage, while Billy drops the bomb from the catwalk. To his and everyone elses horror, the bomb ignites in her dress, burning her alive. As Mary dies, she glares at Billy, realizing he's the one who killed her. Events of the second film In 1987, Vicki Carpenter goes looking for a prom dress at the school, and finds a trunk containing Mary Lou's prom accessories, unwittingly unleashing Mary Lou's evil spirit. Vicki's best friend Jess arrives, and when she's alone, Jess takes a jewl out of Mary Lou's crown, and is murdered by the spirit. Her death is deemed a suicide, due to her being pregnant. After Jess's death, Vicki has constant nightmares about Mary Lou, and suffers hellish hallucinations. She goes to Buddy Cooper, who is now a local priest. Buddy realizes the presance of Mary Lou's vengeful spirit, when his bible burst into flames. Buddy goes to find Billy, who is now the principle of Hamilton High, and the father of Vicki's boyfriend, Criag. Buddy's warnings fall to deaf ears, as Billy refuses to believe the story. When Mary makes Vicki hallucinate herself in Vicki's rival, Kelly Hennenlotter, Vicki slaps Kelly. In detention, in another hellish nightmare, Vicki is dragged into a liquid chalkboard and emerges, possessed by Mary Lou. During the posession, Mary visits and kills Buddy by stabbing him with a miniature crucifix. She later kills Vicki's other friend Monica in a locker room. Mary also seduces Criag and knocks him out. She goes to Bill's house to taunt him and reveal her identity to him. Billy gets a gun after taking his son home, fearing Mary will get revenge on him through his son and knocks him out. While Mary is getting ready for prom, she tries to seduce Vicki's father and kills her mother. At the prom, Mary enjoys the festivities, while Kelly, desperate to be prom queen, preforms oral sex on Josh, who is running the votes. Mary electrocutes Josh and rigs herself as prom queen. Criag arrives trying to stop Bill from shooting Vicki, but is to late. He reaches to the aparently dying Vicki who transforms into the charred demonic corpses of Mary Lou herself. In the havok, Kelly is killed and Criag is chased into the prop room. A portal to the underworld opens, and tries to suck Criag in, but Bill puts the crown in Mary Lou's head, apparently apeasing her spirit, releasing Vicki. With Mary Lou gone, Vicki and Criag get into Bill's car with Bill. Bill is suddenly wearing Mary's wig before driving off with Criag and Vicki, implying that he is possessed. Category:Ghosts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:One-Man Army Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Teenage Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Satanism Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trap Master Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dream Master Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Bullies Category:Successful Villains Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Hero's Lover Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Titular Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Perverts Category:Sadomasichists Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Vandals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sequel Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bogeymen Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Phasers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bio-Manipulators